Remnant's Strongest Hunter, Jaune
by bubbajack
Summary: After being denied training for the final time, Jaune Arc leaves home for the mythical isle of Nippongu. He returns home years later battle hardened, skilled, and hoping for a peaceful life without bloodshed. It is not to be, for enemies new and old will not allow the Nioh to rest... X-over with Nioh and various shōnen anime. Rated M for blood, gore, adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Remnants Strongest Hunter Jaune**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Self-proofread, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any references made to any anime/manga in this fic.**

* * *

 **Ch.1: A Journey of a thousand li begins not with a step, but with resolve.**

Rouge Arc watched in silence from where she stood at the window in her room as her little brother struck a nearby tree trunk over and over again with his wooden sword in an attempt to unlock his aura, to take the first step in making himself a hunter, to make his parents proud of him. She watched with sadness as he struck the tree over and over with increasing ferocity. And even with the window closed, she could hear his shouts of rage and all but feel his anger from where she stood. The reason for his wrath was as simple as it was understandable, for the fourth year in a row now, he had asked their parents, all three of them, for training. For the fourth time, he had been denied.

"You are too important," they said, "You need to carry on the Arc family name." he was told.

Rouge huffed, "Clearly that isn't what he wants to do with his life. Why can't either of our Mothers or Father see that?"

Her long braid of golden blonde hair whipped out behind her as she stalked out of her room and down the stairs. As she walked down the hall, she passed the yearly family portraits.

Their father Charlemagne Arc stood in the center his arm around each of his wives. His hair was blonde and his eyes blue, his physique blatantly muscular. On his left was Hildegarde her mother, and the mother of Jaune, and her youngest sister, Violette. She was a svelte woman who sported dirty blonde hair and blue-green heterochromatic eyes. On the left of her father stood Rouge's Aunt and mother of her quartet of half-sisters, Himiltrude. A voluptuous woman with crimson red hair and forest green eyes, the hair and eye color, were traits all of her daughter's inherited from her.

Jaune in all pictures was standing in front of his father, who had his hands on his shoulders while the girls of each woman stood beside them. Rouge stopped and looked at two such pictures sitting side by side. The first was of a five-year-old was Jaune smiling with two milky blue eyes, and the second was of him a year later. Now frowning with his eyes gleaming like mercury.

Looking back and forth between the pictures Rouge shook her head, _'It's as if he became an entirely different person after the operation. How could they not understand?'_

Sighing Rouge made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Colombe, the oldest of the Arc children next to herself sat at the table, clad all the way down to her slipper adorned feet in a cinnabar long-sleeved nightie with a sheer silken white veil over her face. The cup of tea by her side that had long since cooled as she was staring worriedly out at the front yard where Jaune screams of frustration and rage came through much clearer than up in her room.

Allowing her gaze to trail out to the front yard, Rouge asked, "How long has he been out there?"

"Since before I got up. So, three hours at least." Colombe replied breaking from her vigil and locking eyes with her eldest sister.

Seeing worry reflected in her eyes, as she chewed her bottom lip Rouge asked, "What is it, Colombe?"

"Jaune, he's going to do something drastic soon Rouge…I can feel it."

Quirking her head to the side, the Eldest of the Seven Butterflies as their mother's referred to them as inquired, "What do you mean? Did he tell you something or has he been acting strangely?"

Shaking her head, Colombe replied, "No, it's just, when Dad and our Mom's denied him for the fourth time the other day. He didn't get mad, he didn't throw a fit, he didn't argue. He just went mute. Like that was the final straw. Now, he's going to do something drastic, crazy, to get what he wants."

"I'll go talk to him don't worry." She gave the girl a warm smile before teasingly adding, as she poured two cups full of cold tea and placed them in front of Colombe, "Besides we can't have your favorite cuddle toy disappearing now can we?"

Colombe blushed to the roots of her hair, her face the same shade as her crimson locks. Looking for an excuse to be alone and seeing what she wanted, Colombe placed a finger on the side of each mug, causing their contents to quickly bubble and froth at her touch after only a few moments.

The tea now warmed, Rouge made her way to the door. She was not quite out of hearing range when she heard Colombe mutter something along the lines of, _'Give it a few years, and he'll be too busy chasing the girls to cuddle with his big sister.'_

Only for her to call to her back, "Don't worry Colombe, everything is going to be fine."

Rouge shook her head at her sister's concern before making her way outside to where Jaune was still furiously hammering away at the poor tree, which was now looking like it had been marked by an Ursa, so torn up was its bark. She stood behind him, his shoulders heaving as he drew in deep shuddering breaths. After a moment he spoke without looking at her, "Did I wake you, Rouge?"

Shaking her head, the eldest Arc replied, "No, but when I woke up and found you out here, I became worried."

"Like Colombe?" he inquired before turning around his silver eyes meeting her mismatched blue-green for just a moment before he slumped down, his back against the tree his expression sullen. Such a grim countenance looked so out of place on a ten-year-old that Rouge almost said 'fuck it' and unlocked her little brother's aura right then. But knowing what she knew about her parent's semblances held her back.

 _'_ _Damn Father's Semblance.'_ She thought before kneeling down and offering him one of the two steaming cups.

"You know there is nothing any of us wouldn't do for you Jaune, and I've even thought about unlocking your aura more than once, but Father…"

"He knows." Jaune finished for her, "He always knows."

"Indeed." Rouge then took a sip from her drink to ward off the early morning chill that hung in the air.

Jaune just stared down at the contents of his cup, as if they could give him some form of as of yet unattained wisdom.

After a long silence, he threw back the hot drink like a shot, almost enjoying the scalding pain it sent down his throat as it parched his thirst at the same time.

"Jaune, be careful, that's scalding!" Rouge chastised worried as he sputtered.

He coughed a bit in pain before he said, "You know I've never blamed any of you. You know that, right?"

This earned the boy a smile. "Of course we are aware of that Jaune, that's why we do what little we can to help you. I-we all really love and care about you. We want to see you become the great hunter we know you can be."

"I love you all too…and I appreciate everything you've been doing, and everything you've done…"

Rouge took a good long hard look at his face then. He seemed to be filled with both guilt and…resolve?

"But?"

Taking a deep breath, Jaune declared quietly but with a fierce intensity, "If both our mothers, and dad refuses to train me, and forbid you to train me, then I'll just need to find someone who will train me."

It was as Colombe both feared and suspected. The last time had been the last time. Jaune had been told 'no' one time too many, and now he was going to do something drastic. Rouge knew she had to think fast. Otherwise, Jaune would leave. The thought of Jaune out there, on his own, where he could get hurt or even killed, terrified her to no end.

"Jaune please-"She began, her voice so full of desperation, came to a sudden halt.

Not by any word or action on his part, but by the look in her brother's eyes. He was full of determination, and resolve. She had seen him like that every time he asked his parents to unlock his aura and train him, or allow them to do so.

Becoming forlorn, Rouge asked, "You're leaving, and there's nothing, short of using my Semblance, that I can do to stop you is there?"

Giving a wan smile, he replied, "Sorry Rouge, but no. I need to do this. For that woman that did so much for me…and, also for myself."

Setting her cup aside, Rouge reached out and clasped one of his hands in both of her own, "I know you do, just please, promise me you'll be careful. That you'll be safe, and that one day…one day you'll come back to us…"

The 'to me' went unspoken but somehow Jaune heard it regardless.

Throwing his arms around her neck, he spoke into her hair, "I promise I'll come back one day, Rouge. To you, and everyone else."

He then disengaged from the hug and reached around the tree he'd been wailing on and pulled out a rather large travel pack.

Upon seeing it, Rouge's eyes widened minutely in surprise, and she commented, "You've been planning to leave for some time haven't you?"

"Ever since the third no. Since then I've been testing the limits of Dad's Semblance, trying to find some exploitable flaw. It took me awhile, but I figured out he needs to actually be awake for his Semblance to work. So considering they just took a job to Atlas…"

Realization sparked in Rouge's eyes, "They should be sleeping off jetlag right about now. But if you were planning this anyway, why ask them again the other day?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I didn't want to leave unless I really had to."

"Where will you go, how will you get there, do you have money?" Again, Rouge's anxiety for his safety was flaring.

Jaune looked away, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he replied, "I was thinking about going to Nippongu. I was going to book passage on and boat, and I've been saving my birthday money and allowance for a while now, I've got almost five thousand lien saved up."

Rouge was shocked, "Eh?! What the-Jaune, Nippongu is a myth. Also, how did you manage to save up that much money? I see you buy things like comics all the time. " Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Jaune, have you been stealing comic books?"

Now it was Jaune's turn to look surprised, "What, no! Seriously no…and I heard some guy talking at the port about returning to the kingdom of gold. He's been there, so it has to be true."

Rouge shook her head, "Setting aside the validity of the existence of Nippongu for a moment if you haven't been spending your allowance, then where have you been getting all this money from if it wasn't your allowance?"

Giving his sister a deadpan stare, he replied, "There's this new concept called recycling. Turns out you can get paid good money to do it rather than just throw things away."

"Smart mouth. Alright, so you have money, a destination, and a way to get there, but why Nippongu, a place that might not even exist?"

Ticking the reasons off on his fingers Jaune replied, "One, Hunters have no authority there. So if I can make it there, both moms, and dad will have a hard time getting me back. Two, it would be the last place there likely to look for me anyway. Three, there is a group of Hunters who live there. They moved there when they refused to fight in the Great War, according to what I managed to dig up on the CCT anyway."

"You've been borrowing our scrolls again," Rouge noted.

Jaune snorted, "Can you blame me? Our parents won't let me have access to a scroll either. It's like they're afraid I'll run away or something."

"Yeah, I wonder why that could be." Rouge said flatly before sighing and saying, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you to stay?"

"Short of narcing on me or breaking my legs you mean? No."

Rouge sighed and nodded, "I thought so. Will you at least come in and say goodbye?"

"I wrote letters, the reason I was out here all this time, was because I was debating on whether to leave them or say goodbye in person or not." Jaune let loose his own sigh before running a hand through his hair in frustration and conceding, "I guess, as long as they don't try to stop me from leaving, then there's no harm in saying goodbye."

"I'll go on ahead and wake them," Rouge offered before taking both the cups and heading back indoors.

Jaune took a moment to look around his family home. It was actually a modest sized mansion that was built by his Great-Great-Grandfather all solid stone, and oaken wood and fortified on top of a plateau like a fortress overlooking the coastal town of Montagnes. Protected by the plateau on which their family home sat on one side, and the shallow shores that surrounded all of Vale on the other, Montagnes was a beautiful place to live.

 _'_ _The seafood is always fresh, the people are kind, and everyone always went out of their way to help each other. I'll miss this place.'_

Taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air, Jaune made his way towards the kitchen door, his every thought filled with all of the good memories he could ever recall. As he rested his hand on the door handle, he considered changing his mind, about not leaving the safety and comfort of home and heading out into the great dark unknown that was Remnant.

But with the good memories came the bad. Jaune recalled his struggle to unlock his aura, how no matter how much he begged and pleaded, he was rebuffed time and time again by his own parents. He knew his sisters wanted to help he saw the sadness in their eyes everytime he was shot down, their cold demeanor when they spoke to their parents, and their constant attempts to cheer him up after every letdown.

He nodded to himself, _'I'll miss this place, but if I don't do this for myself, I'll always wonder 'what if.' I need to do this.'_

With his mind made up, Jaune opened the door and headed inside. All of his sisters looked up when he entered, staring at him with mournful expressions on their faces. Indigo looked particularly put out as she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Indie, don't cry. Please?" Jaune asked his little sister who was a year younger than him.

"Don't go!" she pleaded.

Smiling sadly he replied, "Sorry, but I gotta."

"Jaune."

The boy glanced over to his second eldest half-sister and third oldest sister overall, "Yes Noir?"

Noir was quiet, soft-spoken and studious. She had hair so red it was almost black only becoming bright red near the tips. Her green eyes shined with curiosity, "You're leaving?"

"Yep."

"You'll be careful?"

"As careful as I can be going to a mythological continent by ship." He affirmed.

Noir held his gaze for a moment before nodding, "Be safe. Come back to us all in one piece."

She then got up and gave him a hug, which he reciprocated. She then stood back and let the others say their peace.

Colombe her face covered head to toe in cloth, went next, "Be careful Jaune, be wary of strangers, but don't be afraid to make friends. Don't take kindness for granted, always remember to brush your teeth, and please, write to us if possible, alright?"

Gently taking Colombe's hand in his own, he gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze before saying, "I will Colombe, I will."

She nodded before gently but firmly pulling her hand away and stepping back, allowing Ciel, the second oldest, with her hair cut into a pixie cut, to take her place.

"I don't like the fact you're leaving," She said without preamble, before sighing and finishing, "But I can't blame you for doing it."

Jaune nodded, "Thank you for understanding."

She nodded, before saying, "Since your leaving, you have no excuse to come back a badass understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the boy replied giving a mock salute.

Ceil continued, "Don't die while you're gone, got that? If you do, I'll find you and bring you back just so I can kill you myself."

Her worry filled threat delivered, Ceil allowed the last of them, Saffron the fourth youngest of the Arc children to speak, "Jaune, I'm just going to say what all of us are thinking. Don't die, come back to us, and make us proud while you become the Hunter we all know you can be."

Determination flared up in his silver eyes and Jaune replied, "I will," He cast his gaze around the room, briefly locking eyes with each of his sisters in turn before he finished, "I promise to make each of you proud."

Squaring his shoulders, he hefted his pack and gave them all one final nod before, giving a two finger salute and saying, "So long for now."

Jaune was halfway down the dirt driveway when he heard his sisters call from the front door, "We love you Jaune!

Walking backward he called back, "I love you too, I'll see you soon!"

* * *

 _'_ _That was almost seven years ago now.'_ A figure thought as he maneuvered his massive ship, into the port of Montagnes. The ship groaned as she came to rest in shallow waters.

"Easy does it gal, we're almost home." He spoke kindly to the seafaring vessel moments before it came to rest alongside the dock.

Throwing out a mooring rope, he made his way towards the hold, getting out a small satchel before heading towards the gangplank, a sorrow-filled if serene smile on his face even as his leather boots silently on the wood like the tread of a cat. He was thankful for his reed woven kasa hat as the sun was hot today.

As he made his way silently through town, he saw people openly staring at him. No doubt word had traveled fast about a massive galley docking in the harbor and its sole occupant. He could hear them whisper, see them point at him out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't blame them, though, _'My attire must seem quite strange.'_

He was clad in a white training _dōgi_ , the arms cut out to provide maximum freedom of movement, his wrists were covered by _kote_ , arm guards made of leather chainmail, and pieces of iron in the shape of a forked Varja that were relief in gold to make them stand out more. On his legs, he wore _suneate_ shin guards made of the same materials and in the same style. Around his shoulders, he wore a long white cape with a popped collar. On the yellow obi around his waist was a sword, its curvature evident even from the sheath. Anyone who looked could see he carried a katana the sheath forged of lacquered wood and embossed with his symbol in gold all down both sides, twin arcs with what looked like three lightning bolts around the top, making it look like a rising sun. His left hand rested in the metal knuckle grip built into the sheath.

Ignoring the blatant staring and whispers. Jaune Arc sprinted at a steady pace towards his family home. To anyone else, it would look like he was running.

* * *

Hildegarde Arc started from her position at the sink when a knock came at her back door.

 _'_ _Who could that be?'_ she wondered, drying off the last plate before heading to answer the knock.

When she opened the door, she found a huge, absolutely ripped specimen of a man standing there. His face was covered in the shadow of his hat that looked to be woven of reeds. His attire consisted of a sleeveless white shirt with a dipping v-neck, that showed off the top of his bulging pectorals, loose fitting baggy pants, gorgeously intricate arm and leg guards that had depictions of some kind of fork in gold, and a golden sash from which a katana with golden fittings sheathed in dark glossed wood. On his feet was a pair of leather boots trimmed in bear fur.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked kindly.

In response, he tipped back his hat allowing it to hang from a cord around his throat before smiling at her and saying, "Hello Kaa-san, might I come in?"

"Jaune?"

"It's been awhile huh?" he said smiling slightly at her awe-struck look.

Hildegarde looked into the face of her long lost son. He was rugged and handsome, his flaxen hair falling over his face, while it was tied face just as chiseled as the rest of his body. Now sporting a jagged scar over his left cheek that just barely missed his eye and a slightly raised burn mark that formed a sideways cross on his face.

Hildegarde threw herself at her son, once she overcame her shock. "Jaune! You're alive! Thank Oum!"

She beat him on the chest as she started to sob, "Do you have ANY IDEA how worried I was about you, young man."

Jaune gently held his mother in his embrace for a moment before holding her at arm's length giving her a once over. She had a few worry lines on her face and a couple of gray hairs in her hair, something unusual for someone her age who possessed aura. He also noticed she had bags under her eyes.

"Mother, might I come in? The trip has been long…also, I brought you a present."

Hildegarde practically skipped into the house, "Of course of course! Come in sit down, I'll put the kettle on. Can I take your cloak?"

Jaune shook his head, "No thank you. Before you make tea, open this." He said reaching into the knapsack he had over his shoulder and bringing out a polished black wooden box.

"What's this?" she asked her tone curious.

"I told you, I brought you a gift." Her long lost son replied, before sliding the box towards her slightly.

Frowning slightly, Hildegarde replied, "You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to. Now, are you going to open it or not?" he teased.

Sighing theatrically, his mother groused, "I suppose if you insist."

Without further preamble, she took off the lid and gasped at what she found inside. "Jaune I love it!"

For within the confines of the box was a tea set made of the finest porcelain, covered with a clear lacquer and then painted with the images of sakura trees in the pink and black color. The handle of the lid was that of some form of a golden flower, a lotus blossom if she wasn't mistaken.

She took out several small handless cups and matching saucers numbering a dozen in all. She doted on them like a little girl would her collection of dolls. All in all, Jaune found the sight quite amusing. Suddenly he felt a kiss being planted on his cheek. "Thank you for thinking of me sweetheart this is wonderful…even if I don't deserve it."

"Mother?" he looked over to see her staring at her gift mournfully.

"We, your Father, Aunt, and I, we drove you away," She continued in her sorrow-filled tone, "If only we had taken you seriously instead of treating you like a child, you wouldn't have left."

Throwing a large arm around his parent, Jaune pulled her into his chest, silently holding as she cried. Once she calmed a little, he said to her, "I forgave you long ago. Now, you must forgive yourself."

This caused her to grip him ever tighter and cry all the harder. Not out of sadness, but out of relief that her only son didn't hate her.

"Thank you, son. But knowing you don't hate me means more to me than anything you could've brought back."

"Anytime mother."

Jumping to her feet with renewed vigor, Hildegarde collected her new tea set and said, "How about that tea hmm?"

Nodding Jaune called out, "Sounds good, might I suggest using the tea that comes in the kettle?"

"Eh?!" Jaune could hear the sound of china being shuffled around, and then heard a 'squee' causing him to chuckle.

Minutes later, and the two were enjoying a pot of green tea catching up on old times. Hildegarde sat on the couch while Jaune situated himself cross-legged on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Honey, why are you sitting sown there? Come sit on the couch."

"Ah, my apologies. In Nippongu, everyone sat on the floor like this, even to eat. I suppose you could say I've gotten used to it." He said, rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

Blinking in surprise, Hildegarde asked, "They ate while sitting on the floor, why ever for?"

"Earthquakes."

"Eh?"

"In Nippongu there are many active volcanoes. These eruptions cause frequent earthquakes; because of this, everything is built flat and at ground level so that if a quake hits, there is little risk of injury from falling or loss of furniture. Even the beds are just a mattress, blankets, and a pillow, all of which can be rolled up for easy storage." He explained.

His mother made an 'O' shape with her mouth before she exclaimed, "Oh my. It sounds like quite the dangerous country. I'm glad you came back safe."

Shaking his head, he replied, "It wasn't the earthquakes that were a problem, it was the one-hundred-forty-year war I stumbled into on my arrival that caused me no end of trouble."

"YOU WERE INVOLVED IN A WAR?!"

Jaune felt his ears ring from the sheer pitch of his mother's voice. _'I didn't know she could get so loud.'_

"Yes mother, I was involved in a war. But other than bringing back a few trinkets, a few scars, and going over there to learn what I intended to learn, I'm afraid I don't have much to show for it."

Hildegarde gently reached out and took one of her son's massive hands in both of her own, "That's not true, your home, your safe, and you became strong just like you set out to do."

The sound of the front door opening was heard and a voice Jaune hadn't heard in many years. "Oi mom, you're not gonna believe the rumors circulating around town right now! An absolutely massive galley ship docked at the harbor an hour or so ago, and some foreign warrior got off."

"Ah Jean, you're never going to believe who showed up today Rogue."

"Who?" Jean, along with Noir and Saffron entered the living room…then they stopped dead. They stared at what they thought could only be a ghost sitting on the floor next to their coffee table serenely drinking tea.

Raising a meaty arm, he called, "Yo, Rogue, Noir, Saffron! How've you been?"

The three got over their shock and yelled, "Jaune!"

The Western Samurai soon found himself at the bottom of a dogpile with a trio of girls attempting to squeeze the life out of him and asking him all manner of questions at the same time.

"Girls, girls," their mother called out amidst her chuckling, "Get off your brother, I don't think he can breathe let alone answer your questions."

As they pulled back, Rouge went first by virtue of seniority. "Jaune-I-just look you! What on earth have you been eating?!"

"Lots of seafood, fresh vegetables, and rice."

Noir went next, "You have armor and a sword now. Am I to assume your trip was successful?"

Smiling, he replied, "Very much so. I do not believe I'd be boasting if I were to say I do not think much can challenge me here."

"You're that confident?" Rouge inquired, receiving a nod she gave a cocky grin and challenged, "Care to put that to the test?"

He was silent for a moment before he nodded his assent, "Later perhaps. Right now I am just happy to be home."

Jaune then turned to Saffron and asked, "Your question?"

The girl with bright orange hair hesitated just a moment before asking, "Uh-I-um…where did you get those scars from Jaune?"

Jaune smiled sadly, "From training."

All the women present heaved a sigh of relief. Glad to hear he hadn't been hurt in combat. Jaune used the silence to reach for his pack and say, "I brought you girls' gifts by the way."

He handed each of them a paper wrapped package, each weighed little more than a pound, and gave at their touch. When they opened them, they gasped. For within lay intricate handcrafted kimonos of silk. Rouge's was a dark red with black swords implanted into the earth like grave markers near the hemline, Noir's was black with the outlines of cat's in the shaped via silver thread, and Saffron's was orange with light purple flowers with six petals and yellow stems strewn throughout its length.

He received a kiss in each cheek, and his forehead as thanks for his thoughtfulness before the trio raced upstairs to try on their new outfits. Jaune smiled, glad his sisters were happy. His mother who smiled behind her teacup, said, "That was sweet of you Jaune…"

Upon seeing her pause thoughtfully, he asked, "Is there something I should know mother?"

Nodding more to herself than her son, Hildegarde replied, "Yes, shortly after you left your father and Himiltrude had another child. A son."

A look of surprise crossed Jaune's face before he smiled widely and said, "So I'm an older brother then?"

Upon seeing his mother nod, he replied, "That's great! What's the lads name and how old is he?"

"You're taking this rather well?" she noted.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "I get to be the older sibling for once. I'm just imagining all the things I get to boss him into doing."

Putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggling fit, Hildegarde chastised her son, "Jaune, stop thinking up ways to torture your brother, whom you haven't even met yet I might add. Also, his name is Rackley, and he's three months shy of seven."

Nodding Jaune thought to himself, _'He is likely old enough to begin training with his preferred type of weapon then.'_

Standing, Jaune bowed politely and excused himself saying, "I believe I need to return to my ship for a while."

Hildegarde immediately became concerned, "What, why are you leaving again so soon after you just got back?!"

"I'm not leaving Vale mother, just going back to the ship to unload some much-needed supplies."

Putting a hand on her chest and taking a calming breath, she said, "Thank goodness for a moment there, I thought you were going off again for another eight years."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and replied, "I'm not going anywhere Kaa-san, I promise."

"Kaa-san, that's the second time you've called me that."

"Ah, my apologies," he said rubbing his head sheepishly, "I seem to keep slipping into Nipponese on accident. It means mother."

Hildegarde tested the word, "Kaa-san huh? Has a nice ring to it I admit." Standing herself, she continued, "Well I guess we'd better get going."

"We?" Jaune echoed looking at her in askance.

Giving him a knowing look, she replied, "Well you don't expect your sisters to get their new clothes dirty, do you? Besides I want to see what other treasures you brought back from the 'Golden Archipelago.'"

He tried to protest, saying he could handle it himself, but she tugged him along towards the backdoor like a child entranced by fair games. He had just enough time to get his _Kegutsu_ on before she continued to drag him towards the pier.

* * *

"It's gigantic!" Hildegarde

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Jaune remarked, receiving a slap on the back of his head from his red-faced mother.

Giving her a look he asked, "What was that for?"

"You know why, making such lewd jokes in front of your mother, you should be ashamed." She chastised.

It took him a moment to figure out what she was implying and when he did, he rubbed his eyes in exasperation and said, "Yare, yare, daze. Hentai, Kaa-san."

"I don't know what you just said, but I don't like your tone young man."

Sighing, he replied in Remnanti, "I called you a pervert, and for the record, I was referring to the ship. They don't have them this large in Nippongu, so it is considered an impressive sight.

Hildegarde looked down in embarrassment, "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Wanna forget this conversation ever happened and never speak of it again?" she offered after an awkward silent pause.

"More than anything," Jaune then gestured towards the ship, "Shall I give you the grand tour?"

"Mmhm."

He proceeded to show her around the three-masted galleon, the _Leifde_ and was eager to show her the hold. The moment they entered he knew something was wrong. For behind a mass of crates the light of a lantern show through. Motioning for her to stay quiet and where she was, he went to investigate. What he found surprised him.

 _¥"What the hell are you five doing here?"¥_

Okatsu Tokugawa her hair cut short framing her face, and clad in her typical short kimono and long blue haori coat embroidered with flowers.

Okatsu's lady, Ginchiyo Tachibana sat next to her, with her long hair was flowing free in a soft black sheet trailing down her back. She was wearing a blue kimono that had the images of butterflies hidden throughout its length. She had Raikiri strapped to her side, yet nearby he saw her armor and blue cloak.

Muramasa Senji and his granddaughter Tome were sitting next to each other wearing their white and red smithing attire. Muramasa had a band of cloth wrapped around his head, while Tome had her patterned multicolored fabric in place over her right eye.

Rounding out the group was Fuku in her black tight form fitting wide sleeved Onmyōji garb complete with her tall hat.

All were sitting around a small hotplate in a small space that had been cleared of crates, and several nets seem to have been strewn up and been used as makeshift bedding.

Muramasa greeted him warmly as if nothing at all was the matter, ¥"Ah, Hiko-kun, just in time for tea."¥

 _¥"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on here?"_ ¥ He asked in Nipponese, doing his best not to lose his cool.

It was Okatsu who answered, speaking in thickly accented Remnanti, "I am here at the behest of my Lady Tachibana."

Looking to the long-haired noblewoman, he inquired, "And why are you here, Lady Tachibana?"

He locked eyes with the lady, who proceeded to explain _, ¥"I faked my death at the Battle of Sekigahara Lord Hiko. I did so because when milord Muneshige was off to war, I was attacked by a Yokai. It killed the child I was carry and infected me with its pollution internally. Ever since then, I have been slowly dying. Unable to bear an heir as is my duty, I encouraged milords' courtship with Lady Yachiko from afar, knowing she could give him the heir I could not. Then you came and spoke of miraculous technology. The technology I hope may be able to cure me of my envenomed wounds."_ ¥

Jaune took a moment to digest this sad tale before inquiring, _¥"So you intend to head back to Nippongu if they can cure you?"¥_

Shaking her head, Ginchiyo replied, _¥"No, even should you advanced medicines manage to heal me, I intend to stay here, in exile. For I am already considered dead by milord, why complicate things by returning when he has likely moved on with his new bride?"¥_

Jaune sighed before putting his hands on his hips and allowing himself a moment to think _, 'Ok, so I've got a forlorn duchess, a runaway ninja princess, a Fauns magician, a geezer of swordsmith and his apprentice. God that sounds like the start-up to a bad joke.'_

Sighing again, he spread his arms wide and welcoming, smiled wide and said, _¥"Welcome to Montagnes, please enjoy your stay."¥_

The assembled Nipponese gave a small cheer, causing his mother to call out, "Jaune, is everything ok over there?"

"Who was that?" Okatsu inquired.

 _¥"That would be my mother."¥_ The blonde samurai replied before calling out, "I seem to have some stowaways mom, why don't you come and say hello?"

Hildegarde soon found herself introduced to the group all of whom bowed low to her when they were introduced.

"Please, call me Hilde everyone," To her son, she whispered, "Why are they bowing to me?"

Much to Jaune's surprise, it was Ginchiyo Tachibana who answered in her thickly accented Remnanti, "We bow to you out of honor and respect for what your son has done for our nation Lady Arc."

"What my son has done for your nation?" She gave her son a look which he refused to meet.

Therefore, she turned back to Lady Tachibana and inquired, "And what, pray tell has son been up to?"

"He fought in the War and helped bring peace to our war-torn nation. He slew many Yokai-ah, I believe you call them Grimm singlehandedly some of which felled even the strongest of our warriors, singlehandedly. During the Battle of Sekigahara, he, with the assistance of two others slew a beast that must've been at least eighty shaku."

"What's a shaku son?"

"A foot, more or less."

At this point she started slapping her son and yelling at him for his recklessness, "You fought in a war and killed an eighty-foot Grimm?! What on earth were you thinking! You could've died, you stupid boy!"

"Mom, mom! I'm alright." He grabbed her arms forcing her to glare up into his face, "I'm alright."

"You could've died." She reiterated.

Jaune nodded to that, "But I didn't. Mostly because Ceil promised if I did, she'd find me, revive me, and then kill me again."

Hildegarde turned to the Nipponese who remained quiet during the display, and she apologized, "I'm sorry about that. But I'm sure you can imagine my worry when I learn my son, who disappeared without a trace almost eight years ago, killed something that would give an entire battalion of Hunters cause for concern."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I would feel the same in your position." Ginchiyo replied while the others snickered behind their hands.

"Yare, yare, daze," Jaune sighed to himself, "Well if you're quite finished beating me up in front of my friends' mom, I'd like to take Ginchiyo to the hospital."

"Is she hurt?" Hilde asked in concern.

Walking over to the Lady of Tachibana, he picked her up in a bridal carry before replying, "No, but an old wound is acting up, and I don't think it would hurt to have it checked."

"Seijūrō Hiko the VIIth put me down at once! My wound does not prevent me from walking!" Ginchiyo demanded angrily even as she hid her face in his shoulder to hide her mounting blush.

"No."

"Why ever not?! Is it customary to carry women around like this in your homeland?!" Ginchiyo asked, her cheeks now burning red. They were so hot she felt he must've been able to feel the warmth through his clothing, which only served to embarrass her further.

"It is not." He affirmed as he made his way towards the hatch that led toward the deck.

"Then why do you persist on carrying me?!" she squealed, as she felt fresh wind play with her hair, signaling they were on the top deck.

"You snuck onto my ship without permission, put your life and the life of Okatsu in danger, and could potentially start a war here in greater Remnant."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she asked, "War, what do you mean?"

He spoke calmly as if speaking about the weather, "Though she chooses not to be reminded of it, Okatsu is Ieyasu's daughter. You are the equivalent of royalty yourself. What do you think will happen when Ieyasu finds out his daughter is missing?"

"He doesn't care about her." Tachibana dismissed.

Jaune nodded, "As a person? No. As a potential political pawn, she's precious. When he find out she's gone, he'll come for her. For me, thinking I took her. His honor will demand it."

Tachibana sighed knowing he spoke the truth, "I am sorry Seijūrō; it appears I was not thinking clearly in my haste to get to the west."

"Don't worry about it, we'll just deal with it when it comes." He said strangely calm about the whole thing.

As he turned to go down the gangplank, he stopped. For standing there on the pier were his Father, Aunt, his remaining sisters, and his little brother.

The two men stared each other down for a moment before Jaune shrugged and calmly made his way down the gangplank.

"So, the prodigal son returns," Charlemagne spoke ominously.

"Excuse me."

Scowling slightly, the Arc Patriarch said, "I said-"Jaune cut him off saying, "I know what you said, I was asking you to move, seeing as you're in the way."

"You run off and go gallivanting to some islands, and the first thing you say to me is move?! You have some nerve boy!" Charlemagne growled out.

Fixing his father with a glare, Jaune said calmly, "Father, the woman in my arms is in need of medical attention. So you have two options. Move, or be moved. Either is fine with me."

Charlemagne reached towards his blade **_Joyeuse_** , a MADL, Multi-Action Dust Longsword, "You may have gained some rudimentary skill in those backwater Isles but don't think it is enough to take on a true huntsman boy."

Sighing, Jaune set Ginchiyo on her feet before motioning her to stand aside. Now on the pier proper, Jaune let his right hand drift towards his blade, **_Nioh no Onikiri_**. Locking his left hand in the metal knuckleduster grip he had on the sheath, he spoke calmly, "This doesn't have to happen, just move aside, and we can talk after my friend gets looked at."

In response, Charlemagne drew Joyeuse and held it at the ready.

"Fine, have it your way then."

As the two squared off, Jaune heard Rackley ask his mother, "Mom, why is dad fighting that guy?"

Jaune heard the sound of dirt shifting, and a sigh from signifying she had picked up the younger boy, before saying, "That man there is your older brother Jaune, Rackley."

"Jaune? But I thought he died?"

At this point, Jaune couldn't help but interject. Looking to the young lad, who was sporting a messy mop of red hair, dark-green eyes, and whose attire seemed to be a hue of purple, he said, "I assure you Rackley, rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

Jaune raised his armguard in time to block a strike from Joyeuse. "Never take your eyes off your opponent. Didn't those fools manage to teach you even that?"

Focusing his full attention on his father for the first time in sheer annoyance, Jaune replied, "They taught me much more than that."

"Oh?" Charlemagne questioned bringing his blade to the ready.

But Jaune did not draw his sword. Instead, he dashed in raising his fists and said, "Yeah they taught me things like this!"

He took a deep breath causing his aura to flare around him, which in turn caused his muscles to bulge forcing his Gi top to fall around his waist revealing his torso. All gasped at what they saw. For Jaune had seven stab-like scars in the shape of the Big Dipper carved into his chest, along with a long scar going from his right shoulder to his left hip as if someone had tried to slice him apart at the shoulder.

"ATATATATATATATATATATAT! HO WATA!" As Jaune let out a battle cry, he struck with his closed fists, aiming every which way on his father's body, yet careful to make sure his own fists weren't covered in his aura as he struck.

His father fell to the ground, in a world of pain, but alive. For that, Jaune was secretly grateful. Though he may not like the man, he did not wish death upon him, not by his hand or anyone else's. Looming over the man he finally answered the question he asked earlier.

"You asked me who I thought I was. I am Hiko Seijūrō, the Seventh of my name, and master of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, the 32nd Master of Hokuto no Ken, Successor to the Reikō Hadoken-ryu, 4th master of Mumyou Jinpuu-ryu, recognized Omyōji, and Sendōka."

Jaune paused before finishing, "But above all that, I am Nioh, which is why you're still alive when by rights you should be dead. Now, if there is nothing else, my friend really must see a doctor."

When all downed man did was groan in pain, Jaune took that as leave to walk over him and take Ginchiyo in his arms again, much to her protests. Ignoring her, Jaune turned his gaze to the _Leifde_ at the railing was his mother and remaining friends.

"Sorry for the mess, Kaa-san."

"I…don't worry about it. Just don't make a habit of this." Hildegarde said in expiration, almost at a loss for words

Glancing down to his father, Jaune replied, "I won't as long as he doesn't continue to insult my friends and me."

"We'll talk with him," Himiltrude promised as she approached with her youngest still in her arms.

Bowing slightly, he said, "Thank you Oba-san."

He then rose and ruffled his little brother's hair, "We'll have to get better acquainted later Rackley, I must see to my friend first."

"Alright." The young boy replied, looking at his older brother briefly.

Turning to his remaining sisters, he said, "We'll catch up in a bit yeah?"

Nodding Ceil replied, "We'll see you at dinner. While you're off seeing to one of your lady friends, we'll have this thing unloaded."

"Thanks, see you in a bit."

Jaune then headed off at a brisk walk towards the setting sun only to stumble when a thought passed his mind.

"Seijūrō-kun is everything alright?" Ginchiyo asked from her place in his arms.

"Everything's okay, I-I just stumbled a bit." He lied.

For in truth what caused him to stumble was his sister's words _'One of my 'lady friends'? What could she have meant by that?'_

* * *

 **Chapter length: 7,850 words Number of Pages: 17 Date Completed: 2/22/17**

* * *

 **AN: Well, anyone who knows me should've seen this coming. This is what happens when I read manga, watch anime, and play Nioh, the new 'souls-like' game from Team Ninja. If it isn't obvious by now, I am very easily influenced by my surroundings. Which get's us this. A hodgepodge of action tropes thrown into the blender that is my brain and whatever comes out, that's what I'm writing about this week.**

 **But that's not all, I've got two more updates for other fics planned for this week (Iron Body Glass Heart and Laughing Scooby respectively). So this is the first part of a triple feature. The rest is coming soon to a PC near you. Hope you all enjoyed, and till next time, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remnants Strongest Hunter Jaune**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-Proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.2: Little Talks.**

Jaune entered the hospital, still carrying Ginchiyo in his arms. Looking around for a nurse, he asked, "Excuse me ma'am, but is the doctor in?"

The nurse, a petite deer Faunus with a small set of antlers sticking out from the side of her head, the ivory bone in sharp contrast to her light brown hair looked up upon hearing herself being addressed. Seeing a mountain of a man standing there with a woman in his arms, all she could do was stare for a moment. But she snapped out of it when the man cleared his throat.

Hitting a button on her desk, she spoke into the nearby intercom, "Paging Dr. Pine, Paging Dr. Pine to the reception."

 _'_ _Doctor Pine could she mean…wait is she?'_

Deciding to test his theory he called out, "Jane? Jane Whitetail?"

The nurse started and stared like a deer in headlights upon hearing her name called, "Yes, how do you know me, sir?"

The massive man chuckled, before replying, "I know I've been gone awhile Jane, but do I really look that different?"

The deer Faunus squinted up at the mountain of muscle looking into his smiling face. His silver eyes. _'Silver eyes!'_ Jane realized with a start.

"Jaune?" she asked, half-hopeful.

Giving her a cheesy grin he replied, "Yo, miss me?"

Jane went from hopeful and thrilled to irate in the blink of an eye, standing rigidity she shouted, "JAUNE JULIUS AGUSTUS ARC! YOU DISAPPEAR, LEAVING NO NOTE OR ANYTHING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED MARK AND I WERE ABOUT YOU?!"

Jaune had the decency to hang his head in shame, "Sorry Jane."

Marching over with a clipboard and pencil in hand she pointed the pencil under his nose and said stiffly, "You owe the both of us a lot more than a sorry Jaune Arc! Honestly running off like that and worrying us half to death for years!"

She shook her head in silence for a time, "You couldn't even bother to send us an e-mail?"

"Nippongu doesn't have a CCT Tower Jane, or I would've sent you and everyone else messages every day."

"That had better be the reason." She grumbled before sighing and motioning towards the seating area. "Well go sit down your friend here has some forms to fill out…do I need to get a gurney for her?"

Ginchiyo spoke up from her spot in Jaune's arms, her tone half annoyed half amused, "No, I am perfectly capable of walking under my own power. This big blonde oaf just refuses to put me down."

"Are you from Nippongu miss?" Seeing her nod, Jane continued, "Then I'll need you to fill out these forms. We'll need to know as much about your medical history as possible to provide you the best treatment."

"Such as?" Ginchiyo inquired.

"Any Allergies you may have, your height and weight, and the actual reason for your visit today."

The trio turned to the new gruff sounding voice. He looked to be about twenty, with worry lines on his brow sporting reddish brown hair salted with white, and pine green eyes. He wore a white doctor's coat, over a dark green vest and slacks, which was in stark contrast to the cigarette hanging from his lower lip.

Jaune and the man seemed to freeze up upon locking eyes with each other. Gently setting Ginchiyo down Jaune stood up and approached the man.

"Mark." He greeted with a nod.

"Jaune." The Doctor replied, blowing smoke out of his nostrils before taking a sudden swing at the taller man.

Jaune knew he could've easily dodged it, but he also knew better than to try and avoid something he rightly deserved. So he let the blow hit him right in the jaw.

"You deserved that," Pine said after a moment.

"That I did." Jaune agreed.

The doctor gave him a once over and remarked, "I see you've been eating well."

"Well enough."

A snort caused the doc to exhale smoke. "Right well, I'll leave you and your friend to fill out those forms. Come to exam room number five when you're done."

The man turned around mid-walk and said, "Oh, and Jaune? Jane and I get off at six. Drinks are on you."

"Right, well you might as well come to the house. I'm pretty sure the girls are putting something together."

Mark nodded, "We'll be there... it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back," Jaune replied, returning the sentiment.

The resident doctor took his leave then, a slight spring in his step. The Nioh took a seat then, and turning to his guest asked, "Now then, do you need any help filling that out?"

Ginchiyo blinked, "Why did you let him strike you?"

"I deserved it, I left without telling him and let him wonder if I was alive or dead for almost eight years. I deserved it. Speaking of deserved punishment, Jane, do you wanna take a swing at me?"

"What? No, no of course not! I'm just glad you're safe. But Jaune?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

He looked at her motioning her to continue, "Please don't run off like that again, I don't think neither Mark nor I could take it, especially Mark."

"Don't worry, I've had my fill of traveling for now." He told her reassuringly.

He then turned his attention back to Ginchiyo and asked, "Is there anything you don't understand?"

Ginchiyo circled some symptoms and illnesses with the pencil provided, "A lot of these diseases are unknown on Nippongu. Should I and the others be wary of infection?"

"Others?" Jane inquired.

"I had a few stowaways on my return. Four beautiful women and one old man." Jaune replied.

Tachibana fluttered her eyelashes at him, "You flatterer, what would Okatsu think if she heard you talking about Senji-san, Fuku-san, and myself like that?"

"What do you mean?" he inquired confused.

She looked at him in surprise before shaking her head and giggling, "My, my, Hiko-dono, you sure are dense. It is adorable, though."

Jaune looked at her, oblivious, "Huh? What are you talking about Tachibana?"

"So this Okatsu girl, does she?" Jane asked, gossiping like a schoolgirl.

Covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile, before replying, "Oh yes, she tries to be subtle about it, but it's obvious if one knows what to look for."

"And this Senji girl?" Jane prompted.

"She clearly has more than just sightseeing on her mind."

"And Fuku?"

"Hmm maybe, but I'm not sure. It could go either way at this point."

The two women shared a hearty laugh together before Jane got a sly look on her face and asked, "And you?"

Ginchiyo sputtered, red-faced, "What about me?!"

The same sly smile still in place, Jane pressed, "I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"I-he's-don't be ridiculous! I'm far too old!" Ginchiyo denied, all while the Nioh remained oblivious next to her.

"You have Aura, don't you? Then age won't be a problem." Jane replied, for Aura naturally extended the lifespan of their users. Hunters could easily live to be a couple of centuries old if a Grimm didn't get them first. Ozpin was known for being alive twenty years before the Great War, and besides his full head of gray hair, he looked no older than a man in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Now, since you haven't come across a lot of the more common viruses here on Remnant, we're going to give you a couple of shots to build up your immunity alright?"

Seeing the former heiress nod, Jane continued, "The rest of your friends should come in for similar shots. That said, why are you here today?"

"An old wound needs looking at," Ginchiyo replied while touching her stomach.

Jane's eyes softened in understanding, "I see, let's go see Dr. Pine, shall we? Jaune if you would wait out here? Doctor-Patient confidentially and all that."

"He knows already…and I would like him to be there, for emotional support." Ginchiyo interrupted.

Jane nodded in understanding, "Alright, follow me please."

The two were led into a small room that had a padded table in the center, the floor was covered in white tile, the walls were whitewashed, and a few tasteful pictures of plants hung on the walls and broke the monotony. Jane handed the mostly blank medical sheet to her superior and friend who was smoking at a small desk which held a computer.

Looking it over, Pine said, "Ginchiyo Tachibana, 31, height 1.5m, weight 50.3kg? Eh, it seems we use different means of measurement and weight, Miss Tachibana, because I have no idea what any of this means."

"Let me see that," Jaune asked.

Turning around in his swivel chair, Mark replied, "Oi, Jaune, I know you're worried about your friend, but there's this thing called doc-patient confidentially man. Wait outside."

"Actually, I want him here, if that's alright?"

Shrugging the chain smoker replied, "Your choice." Turning to his estranged friend he asked, "can you translate this?"

Taking the medical sheet, he quickly read off, "She's 5'1 and weighs 111lbs."

"Right then, and you have no known allergies, never had any of the more common illnesses on Remnant, here to get an old wound looked at, as well as a few shots. That sound about right, Miss Tachibana?"

"Yes, sensei."

Rubbing his nose, Mark blew out a ring of smoke before asking, "Sensei?"

"It means doctor, or teacher where they come from Mark," Jaune replied.

Mark grunted, and turned to face his patient, "Right then, where is this wound and how did you get it?"

Tachibana hesitated for a moment, looking to Jaune when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I was attacked by a yokai, what you call a Grimm. I was with child at the time…the child did not survive, and my wounds were infected by the creature."

Sighing again, Pine replied, "I'm sorry for your loss, truly. Let's see what we can do for you then."

Picking up an overly large scroll, he held it at her stomach height and hit a couple of buttons. After a moment, he let out a shrill whistle. "Damn, you are one tough lady."

Becoming concerned, Jaune asked, "What is it?"

His eyes flicking to Jaune for but a moment, Pine said, "Miss Tachibana, this is rather personal. I can ask him to leave if you want."

Ginchiyo shook her head, "No, continue sensei."

Sighing, Pine was blunt, "Her Uterus is riddled with necrosis. I can see some kind of smoke-like substance in the wounds that are causing it, and while her aura is keeping it from spreading, even if we get rid of it, I'm not sure if she'd ever be able to have children."

Ginchiyo sighed, her visage grim, "It is as I feared. Can you do something about the pollution sensei?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Pine replied, "I'll be honest Miss Ginchiyo, the closets heard of a Grimm infecting something like you have here is a Geist, but they usually take full possession of an inanimate object. What you have here is something else entirely. I'm not even sure how we'd begin to treat it."

Ginchiyo sighed in both defeat and resignation. "I see, thank you for your honesty Pine-sensei."

As Ginchiyo rose to leave, she was stopped by Jaune who had a serious yet thoughtful look in his eyes. "Mark, would you say that her infection is like a poison?"

"Yeah, definitely why?"

Nodding to himself, Jaune replied, "Then I think I might be able to help her myself. But to be sure, I want you to keep that Scroll trained on her and tell me what happens, understood?"

Never having seen his friend so severe, all Pine could do was give a nod. Turning to Tachibana, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

She looked him in the eye and nodded once, "Yes."

"Then just relax this shouldn't hurt, but let me know if it does," Jaune told her while placing a hand on her stomach.

He began to breathe in deeply through his nose and exhale through his mouth. After a moment his Aura flared white in color. A few moments more and it changed from white to a golden yellow, and warmth, like that of the noon sun beating down on them, filled the room. The strange phenomena spread from Jaune to Ginchiyo on contact.

The Doctor watched in awe as the infectious smoke was burned away, by the shining light, and to his utter amazement, Ginchiyo's inside's began to heal far more rapidly than anything he'd ever seen. _'It's as if her Auras' been supercharged.'_

"Did it work Mark? Mark, did it work?" Jaune asked again upon receiving no answer.

"Y-Yeah, it worked…it more than worked, it fixed her to the point she might as well have never been injured in the first place, but what the hell did you do?" the still shell-shocked doctor asked.

Smiling Jaune replied, "Just a little something I learned on my time away."

"Trade secret?" Pine asked shakily reaching for his smokes and lighter.

Shrugging, the Nioh replied, "I haven't decided yet. So does Ginchiyo have a clean bill of health?"

Taking a long pull off his cancer stick, Mark shook his head and replied, "She could probably walk across Atlas naked and be perfectly fine. But just to be sure, she should still get those shots."

The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Right about that, I have a few other people from Nippongu that will be at the house later…"

Mark nodded in understanding, "I'll make my visit a house call. Jane, get Miss Tachibana fixed up. Then get her and the miracle worker the heck out of my hospital. After they leave, if you would please bring me something strong to drink that would be great."

* * *

As Jaune led the way back to his family home, he would point out places of interest as they walked. "On our left is Jerry's Fish Market. It's a restaurant that cooks seafood primarily. But they also sell fresh fish by the pound. On our right is Rosa's Books. She runs the only bookstore around here. Godo's is the local blacksmith and weapon forge. Though he might have some competition in Muramasa and Tome in the future."

"Hiko-dono," Ginchiyo said politely interrupting him as he rambled on about the local shops.

"Hmm, yes?" he asked turning to her and giving her a look.

Looking up so she could meet his gaze, Ginchiyo spoke sincerely, "Thank you for all you have done for me. Allowing all of us to stay with you, healing me yourself when your friend failed, and helping milord attain happiness. It is all thanks to you and your selfless efforts."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I didn't really do anything special. Nothing I wouldn't do for a friend in need."

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she smiled, "You truly are a kind man," A pause before, "Hiko-dono, might I ask you a personal question?"

Jaune nodded absentmindedly, "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

"What do you think of Okatsu-san, Tome-san, Fuku-san, and myself?"

Jaune paused and stroked a nonexistent beard in thought before he replied, "Both you and Okatsu are strong, amazingly so. Tome has a different kind of strength. She is dedicated wholeheartedly to her craft. I can't help but respect the three of you for your choices, and your dedication to those choices."

The former noblewoman smiled at the response, _'He completely misunderstood the question. He's so naïve, it's adorable! Perhaps I need to be more…direct?'_

Taking a different tact, she tried, again, "While it honors me to know you think of us so profoundly, I meant to know what you think of us as women?"

Nippongu's greatest warrior, who had slain hundreds if not thousands of Yokai, and men alike, froze like a statue and blushed crimson at the question being proposed to him. To Ginchiyo, who had watched in awe as he slew an eighty-foot yokai, to see him reduced to such a state by a simple question, was nothing short of amusing. Thus try as she might, she couldn't stifle her giggling fit.

"It's not funny, that was a loaded question." Jaune sulked.

"No, no, of course, it was. It's just, I've seen you fight armies of yokai unflinching, yet this rattles you so? Forgive me if I cannot help but be amused." Ginchiyo got out between fits of giggles.

He sighed, waiting for her fit to pass, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Why'd you ask anyway?"

Giving him a mischievous smile Tachibana replied, "I'll tell you after you answer the question."

Sighing in defeat while shrugging his shoulders, Jaune relented, "Okay, I just hope you don't find the answer odd."

Ginchiyo waited in silence for him to begin and after taking a moment collect his thoughts, he did so, "I guess I'll start with Okatsu seeing as I met her first. When I first laid eyes on her, I was stunned by her beauty, then confused by her anger. When I learned what Tokugawa did, that he killed his wife and son, for the sake of his honor and 'loyalty' to his Lord, I swore to myself that I would kill him if I ever saw him again after returning here. For Okatsu, and for the family, he tossed aside so callously."

"You think he did wrong, by not honoring his Lords wishes?" Ginchiyo asked, while silently noting some leaves falling from a tree on their left.

Clenching his fist in anger, Jaune retorted, "What about protecting his honor as a father and husband, as the head of his household and clan? Does that mean nothing?"

Jaune shook his head in disgust, "He may rule as shogun, but he lives every day in shame and dishonor. He knows it, and so do I. Did you know he ordered my assassination via Hanzo?"

Her eyes widening in shock, Ginchiyo shook her head, "I did not. Considering you're alive, does that mean master Hanzo is dead?"

"No," Jaune replied with a shake of his head, "He let me go. Which is another reason I have no respect for Tokugawa. If he's going to kill me, he can come do it himself, not send my friend to do it."

Sighing and allowing his blood to cool, Jaune said more to himself than her, "But you didn't ask me about my feelings towards Tokugawa did you? Next up would be Tome. I found her cheerfulness and childlike wonder upon meeting a foreigner refreshing considering how grim, bleak, and severe everything and everyone else was by comparison. Stepping into her shop was like finding an oasis in a desert."

He paused to catch his breath before continuing, "But I soon realized that behind that childish façade was a mature, resourceful young woman. She's responsible enough to run a smithy on her own, strong enough to forge swords and armor all by herself, and kind to a stranger in need. She gave me good prices on the weapons and armor I'd scavenge off the yokai. And we built a solid friendship off of that. She eventually asked me to go find her grandfather, and well, you know how that turned out."

"You saved Muramasa from Yokai at a haunted bathhouse," Ginchiyo recalled.

To which Jaune snorted and replied, "More like he fell asleep behind a locked door that became guarded by yokai."

"You mean Muramasa-sama slept having no clue he was surrounded?" Ginchiyo didn't know whether to be amused or afraid for the elderly bladesmith.

The blonde shook his head, apparently finding the memory amusing, "Nope. Then, shortly after I met Tome, I met you."

Ginchiyo ignored her quickening heartbeat as he proceeded to speak his mind about her, "When I first laid eyes on you, I thought someone had brought a doll to life. You looked too beautiful to be real. Then you asked for my help locating Muneshige, I realized you were far more than just a gorgeous woman. You were a warrior. An immensely strong one."

"You honor me. I am nothing compared to you or milord." Ginchiyo retorted bowing in respect.

Jaune snorted, "Says the woman who can cut through solid stone animated golems, with an electrified sword, and all but carried me through that ruin at the time."

"Nonsense, it was you who fought the doppelgänger of milord." She replied bashfully looking away to hide her growing blush.

Slapping a fist against his open palm he continued, not looking at her, "Ah, that was another thing, when I saw your loyalty to him all I could think was, Beauty, brawn, courage, brains, and loyal to a fault? Muneshige, you are one lucky man."

"Pl-please stop, Hiko-dono. Your words are too kind. Your flattery embarrasses me so." Tachibana begged having stopped in the middle of the street looking down at her sandaled feet so as to hide her blush.

Giving her an odd look, he walked back to her and gently tipped her head back up, so she could look him in the face, blush and all as he said, "Hey now, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. You are unbelievable, just like Mark said back in his office. You not only did all of this, but you did it while dealing with a lingering wound. You're something else. Nothing to be ashamed of."

In an uncharacteristic display of public affection from someone from Nippongu, Ginchiyo wrapped her arms around his massive frame as much as she could and whispered, "Thank you."

Returning the hug briefly, the blonde samurai replied, "Sure anytime. Now, I think the three of us should be getting home. Dinner is likely ready by now."

Breaking their embrace, Ginchiyo asked, "The three of us?"

Pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards a tree, the silver-eyed Nioh replied, "Okatsu has been following us the entire time. Not surprising considering she's your bodyguard."

There was a blur of motion and moments later, the kunoichi was standing before the two. Okatsu took several steps towards the Nioh, invading his personal space as she stared up into his eyes. Holding his gaze, she inquired, "Did you mean what you said?"

"About you being beautiful? Yes." Jaune replied wholeheartedly.

"Not that!" She snapped, fighting down a blush, "Did you mean it when you said that you would kill Tokugawa for what he did if you see him again?"

Adopting a serious expression, he replied, "Every word. If I see Tokugawa again, he's a dead man. For a man who turns his back on his family isn't a man at all."

Then for the second time in the same day, Jaune found himself hugged and thanked by a usually reserved girl from Nippongu. _'Is something in the air messing with their heads?'_

"You're welcome," He replied returning the embrace, feeling a little awkward about the entire topic Tachibana had initiated, "But we really should be getting back about now."

As the Arc family home came in sight, Ginchiyo brought up the last person she wanted to know about, "Wait, what about Fuku-san?"

Releasing a mental sigh, knowing her curiosity wouldn't be sated until he answered her, he replied, "Out of all of you, she is probably the most dangerous."

The two women stopped and gave him a disbelieving glance, and Okatsu asked, "How so?"

In response, he pointed to their weapons, "The two of you are blatantly armed. But Fuku? She doesn't need anything so obvious. Just a few slips of paper, ink, time, and her aura. In moments she can set people on fire, electrocute them, freeze them, or weigh them down. With but a few innocent looking pieces of paper. Besides all that, her most dangerous asset is her mind, which is as sharp as any katana."

The two women shared a look once again, and this time, Ginchiyo spoke, "Well when you put it like that, she does seem rather conniving doesn't she?"

Tachibana continued, "I am to assume that her being a Faunus doesn't bother you considering your interactions with the nurse then?"

The blonde shook his head, "Nope, never saw any point in hating someone just because they look different. I mean, I look different from my sisters, but you don't see me hating on them do you?"

"Fuku is a Faunus?" Okatsu seemed out of the loop on this.

It was Jaune who decided to fill her in, "Yeah, she mentioned that most Onmyōji in Nippongu are Faunus. Didn't you ever wonder why most of the Onmyōji robes either covered their entire bodies, or they wore those hats? It's to conceal their traits. I guess way back when, people kept killing them, thinking they were Yokai. Nowadays people think them closer to the spirit world due to their animalistic traits. Thus they became seen as protectors against yokai. But by then it became a tradition to fully clothe themselves in robes."

Ginchiyo looked surprised he knew so much about Omyōji history, "How did you come to learn all of this, Hiko-dono?"

"From Fuku-sensei, of course. She was my teacher in the way of Onmyodo, after all. Just as Hanzo was in the way of the Ninja and Nagayoshi-sensei taught me the way of Bushido."

Okatsu picked up on that, "The way of Bushido, not the way of the sword?"

To which Jaune shook his head, "No, that honor belongs to my predecessor Seijūrō Hiko the 6th...and one other person."

Just as she was about to inquire who, Ginchiyo asked, "Just what kind of Faunus is Fuku?"

"I am a Honshu Wolf Lady Tachibana."

The trio looked over to see a small human figure made out of paper floating towards them, with the kanji for paper and God on it, and from which Fuku's voice radiated outwards.

"Did you really need to send out a shikigami, Fuku-sensei?" Jaune asked, seeing the thing receiving strange looks from the townsfolk.

The Onmyōji replied though her paper god, "Necessary? No, but one tends to learn all manner of things using Shikigami. Also, your mother wished for me to inform you that dinner is ready and you are to hurry home."

Suppressing a sigh, Jaune asked, "Just how long have you been following us Fuku-sensei?"

A mischievous chuckle came through the shikigami, "Long enough, now hurry up."

Its job done, the familiar burst into flame soon becoming nothing more than ash in the wind.

"C'mon, we'd better hurry. Nothing annoys my mother and aunt more than waiting for people to show up at the table when it's time to eat."

The trio then quickly made their way up the road that leads up the sloping plateau, so as to avoid facing the wrath of the Arc matriarchs first hand.

* * *

Dinner in the Arc household was usually a raucous affair, with both Arc wives, as well as Ceil cooking enough to feed a small army, which usually consisted of some form of seafood cooked in a white wine sauce with pasta and a vegetable on the side. But tonight marked the start of a couple of new chefs in the kitchen, as Tome and Fuku contributed to the meal, making such things as miso soup, white rice, fried shrimp, and pickled plums. The plums, rice, and miso came from the stores on _de Leifde_.

As everyone dug into the food, the chefs promised to exchange recipes, and a generally amicable chatter descended among the group as a whole. But an underlying tension hung in the air between the Arc Patriarch and his long lost son. None dared broach the subject less dinner descend into chaos. Tiring of the pressure in the air, or perhaps being oblivious to it due to his age, Rackley asked his older brother, "Jaune, why did you leave all those years ago?"

Jaune could feel his family tense at the question, but he just smiled kindly at the innocent boy's question and replied, "I left Rackley because I felt the need to leave. I wanted to do more, become more, than what was expected of me. So I left."

"Years of negotiations and political maneuvering put in danger because of your little stunt," Charlemagne muttered under his breath.

But his son heard him regardless and asked pointedly, "Father, would you like to shed some light on this subject, perhaps?"

"Charles, remember what we talked about," Hildegarde said with a warning in her tone as her sister-wife backed her up by sending a glare her husband's way.

Coughing to save face as he wilted under his wives stern gazes, he said to his wayward son, "We'll speak of it in my study after dinner. For now, let's just enjoy the meal."

As he finished saying that, he popped a pickled plum into his mouth and gasped at the salty, sour taste it exuded. As he sputtered, the rest of the table had a good chuckle at his expense. After he had managed to bring himself back under control, Noir raised her wine glass, which was filled with sake, and made a toast, "To Jaune, we missed you dearly while you were away. And to new friends."

"Here, here!" They all raised their glasses even Charlemagne did so grudgingly.

After which, Noir decided to question her little brother about something that had piqued her interest. "Jaune, a question if I may?"

"Go ahead Noir."

Noir lifted a burlap pouch off of the ground next to her and set it on the table next to her, where it settled with a slight tinkling of metal on metal. "While we were unloading your ship, one of the chests fell over, spilling its contents. Inside were dozens of pouches of gold coins much like this one here. I took the liberty of counting it, and there must be ten thousand coins in this bag alone."

"Yep, that sounds about right. They got a little annoying to carry around after that. So I'd bag it up and throw it in the hold. What's this about Noir?"

Noir just shook her head at her brother's naiveté, "Jaune, Lien is backed by gold each Kingdoms stock of gold, and thus every Kingdom can only produce so much Lien, with Atlas producing the most out of any Kingdom. An ounce of gold is worth four thousand Lien. I weighed a coin on a kitchen scale, and each one weighs half an ounce. So, with the amount of gold you have here, you could control the economy of all four Kingdoms."

"Huh," Jaune said before taking a sip of sake.

Noir blinked, waiting for him to say more. When he didn't, she just had to know why "I just told you that you are the richest man on Remnant. That the world is basically your oyster, but you don't seem to care. Why?"

Taking another sip of his drink, Jaune replied, "That's because I don't. I did not go to Nippongu to find untold riches. Nor do I have any ambitions about buying up and ruling over all of Remnant. I left to become the greatest hunter the Kingdoms have ever seen. I believe I have done so, but now I must prove it to the rest of the world."

"How are you going to do that?" Indigo who was overjoyed to have her big brother back had finally calmed down enough to string a sentence together.

Swirling his drink around in his glass, Jaune replied, "They say to be the best, you have to beat the best. But I have no intention of going around and killing Hunters. That would be counter-productive to humanity as a whole. No, instead I think I'll attend Beacon."

This came as a surprise to all at the table, but confusion to the quartet of Nipponese. "What is this Beacon you speak of, Hiko-kun?" Muramasa inquired.

"Beacon Academy is like a large prestigious Dojo for the training of Samurai. It is there that training for Hunters is finished over a four-year period." Jaune replied, explaining it the best he could.

A warrior herself, Ginchiyo quickly understood the concept. Thus she was confused as to why he would want to attend, "Why would you go there then? You are a warrior tried and tested in combat, in war. There seems no reason for it."

Finishing off his drink, the blonde finished, "Every two years a festival called the Vytal Festival is held here on Remnant. It was put in place to commemorate the peace attained after the end of the Great War some eighty years ago. Unless my math is off, the festival should be happening this year. I intend to participate in it, and win."

"Why to what end?" Saffron questioned.

"The Festival is televised meaning everyone with a connection to a CCT tower is going to see me utterly decimate the competition."

Frowning, Okatsu voiced her thoughts, "That is why you wish to go, to prove your strength by beating those weaker than yourself? And here I thought you were different from other samurai."

She got up from the table, and before she left, she turned back to him and let out one final quip, "I guess I was wrong."

Ginchiyo said nothing, but she had a knowing look in her eyes. _'Hiko-dono nothing less than an honorable man. He would not join such a competition just to show off his strength.'_

She looked into his eyes and as usual found kindness mixed with a heavy dose of sorrow and resolve therein. _'No, he must be planning something, but what?'_

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." Jaune said before rising from the table and going off in search of the kunoichi, but not before telling his father and eldest sister, "Father, I'll meet you in the study in a few minutes. Rouge, once I'm done there, we'll have our spar, so go get ready."

The two nodded as he made his way off to find his friend.

* * *

He found her on a balcony overlooking the town below. She was leaning against the stone banister looking down on the twinkling lights, which from this distance, looked like candlelight to the Arc. Her Guardian Spirit, Gyokuto, the golden moon rabbit hopped around on the railing beside her before disappearing.

Taking a spot next to her, he said, "Quite the view huh? I'd come out here a lot when I was younger, usually when I was angry."

"The view is quite something. It reminds me of when I used to chase fireflies on the banks of the river when I was younger. Those were…happier times." Okatsu finished with a wistful sigh.

"About what I said in there," Okatsu turned and leaned against the banister arms crossed as he continued, "It's not about proving to everyone else that I'm strong. It's about proving to everyone else, that they aren't strong enough. Not for what's coming."

Seeing her raise an eyebrow in his direction, he elaborated, "Do you honestly think that Ieyasu will believe Hanzo's lie once he realizes you're gone? It won't take him long to send people to kill me and capture you. That's if he can manage to defeat Nobunaga."

"Nobunaga is dead, he died at Honnō-Ji," Okatsu stated with certainty.

The blonde samurai nodded, "Yes, he was. Someone decided he should get a second chance and brought him back."

Upon hearing this, the Tokugawa heiress blinked her mouth slightly agape for a moment, before she said, "Nobunaga Oda is alive? You saw him?"

"I fought him to a standstill. Whoever brought him back might've possibly made him stronger than he was when he was alive. But they underestimated his willpower. Nobunaga is no longer under their, nor anyone else's control." The silver-eyed blonde confirmed.

"And you left without informing anyone of this?!" She asked, raising her voice to a yell.

The Nioh shrugged, "Tokugawa attempted to have me assassinated by someone I call a friend. As far as I'm concerned, he's getting his just deserts. But, as I see it, this has one of two outcomes."

"Which are?" the kunoichi asked archly.

Holding out a finger, Jaune began, "The first option, Tokugawa is killed by Nobunaga, who takes some time to consolidate his power before marching on greater Remnant. Tenkai told me Nobunaga's ambition wouldn't stop at Nippongu. He won't stop until he controls the entire world, and he will plunge the Kingdoms into a sea of war, fire, and bloodshed to see his ambitions fulfilled."

Ticking off the second finger, Jaune continued, "The second option is, Tokugawa loses to Nobunaga and flees here to Remnant with those loyal to him in hopes of garnering others to his cause to bring Nobunaga down. I consider this a worse option honestly."

"How so?"

Frowning Jaune replied, "You should know better than anyone that Ieyasu is not the type of person to let anyone or thing stand in the way of his goals. If the Kingdoms do not give him what he needs, he will take it by force. Or attempt to, at any rate. He may suffer losses, but he will succeed. For despite our superior firepower, your people hone your skills, your minds, your bodies, even your souls, to a level far beyond a common Huntsman. If it came right down to war, the Hunters of the Kingdoms would be annihilated. Then Nobunaga would come and finish off both parties once they are already weakened from fighting each other."

Okatsu could see it all playing out in her mind's eye just as he described. Letting out a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold of the night, she asked, "So there is nothing we can do? No way to stop the war from reaching these shores?"

Short of going back there and settling things ourselves, which would be a suicide run? No. But it's not all bad news. I'd say we have about three years before this becomes a serious problem. It'll take time for Nobunaga to either to win the war or drive Tokugawa off. Then he'll need to take out any last pockets of resistance, consolidate power, build ships, and then make the journey over here. It only took me three months, but I knew where I was going and how to avoid the Grimm. He only knows he needs to go west."

Okatsu gave a small sigh of relief at that, "So we have time then?"

"Yeah time to prepare, and whip these hunters into shape." He paused before giving her a hopeful sideways glance and saying, "So, we good?"

She gave him a little smirk before replying, "Yes, we're good." She gave his hand a squeeze before she finished, "Now, you should not keep your father waiting any longer. Go and find the answers to your questions…I hope they are to your liking."

"Thanks. Oh, and I'll be sparring with my sister afterward. The training hall is in the basement."

With that said, he made his way to his Fathers study.

* * *

Jaune had turned the corner to the hallway leading to his father's study when he ran into Noir. "Ah, Jaune. How did everything go with your friend?"

"We patched things up, why do I feel like you were waiting for me Noir?"

The genius of the Arc family nodded, "I was…Jaune, I know you want answers from Father, but I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time before you talk to him?"

 _'_ _I waited seven years for answers, what's a few more minutes?'_ he thought.

With a motion of his head, he allowed his sister to lead him to her room which was down the next hall over. As he entered, he noted the place was a mess. Her bed was unmade, papers were strewn all over the place, and two large computers sat on a desk, one of which had a blueprint diagram of a girl PENNY if the name was any indication. What immediately garnered his complete attention was the other computer which seemed to be analyzing a soul stone.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, his tone serious.

"From the Schnee Dust Company, I work for them in the Special Projects Division studying this unique form of Dust. Dust I noted, you had massive quantities of in your trunks."

"You've been snooping." Jaune's tone was accusatory causing his sister to look away shamefaced.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I was curious as to what else you could've brought back from the mythical Golden Archipelago. Then, when I found this, I knew you might have answers."

Taking a seat on her swivel chair as she sat on her bed, Jaune began, "I have the answers you and your employers seek, but first I must know, what you have been doing with these stones."

Shaking her head, Noir rebuffed her little brother, "Jaune, you know I can't just-"

Noir soon found herself shocked into silence as her brother raised his voice to her for the first time in living memory, "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"

Jaune lowered his voice and continued, "You do not know just how dangerous these stones are Noir. What kind of threat they pose. Now tell me, what exactly have you been doing with them? Does it have anything to do with that Penny girl?"

Noir nodded dumbly still shaken by her brother's outburst, "Yes, she a machine we have successfully given an aura, via the use of those stones."

A look of horror crossed Jaune's face, "A Tsukumogami? You created a Tsukumogami? Are you mad?"

Not recognizing the term she asked him to elaborate, which he did, "A Tsukumogami is an object that is brought to live and gains a soul of its own after a century. But by using the stones, you have expedited the process. To be more specific, you have created a Ningyōgami a living puppet."

Noir nodded easily grasping the concept, but she still didn't understand how what she and her fellow researchers did was so horrible. "What did we do that is so awful Jaune? Penny was created as the first prototype Hunter-class machine. We hoped to mass-produce her to curb Hunter mortality rates."

Jaune nodded his temper cooling as the reason behind the creation of a yokai came to light, "I see. Your heart was in the right place Noir, but do you have any idea what you've done? You have, in essence artificially created a Yokai, or as they are known here, a Grimm."

"What?! Don't be ridiculous Jaune, Penny is an absolute sweetheart. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

 _'_ _If Noir is willing to defend her, then perhaps it is not too late.'_

Clearing his throat, he explained, "Noir, what you assumed was a new type of Dust was not Dust at all. Tell me, where did you find it the most? Let me guess, on Vacuo where the final battle of the Great War took place, yes?"

A look of surprise crossed her face, "How did you know that?"

"I know that because what you and your colleges have been meddling with was not Dust, but a substance known as Amrita. It is the condensed form of souls which takes a crystalline form where mass death occurs."

Her face turning green, she glanced at the gem on her desk and managed to get out, "What?"

"Yes, you see when a Grimm kills something with a soul, the soul ceases to exist. The Grimm corrupt the area around them killing even the soul with their pollution. But when creatures with souls kill one another? The spirits linger and accumulate into stone. The more death in an area the larger and more powerful the stone."

Reaching around his neck, he pulled up a leather cord upon which hung a small soul shard, "This little shard, for example, has the strength of one hundred souls."

"Oh, oh Oum, I-I had no idea. None of us did. We just thought it was some new form of Dust." Noir said beside her herself with disgust her hands framing her face as tears rolled down her face.

Jaune placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't blame yourself Noir, you couldn't have known, but there is more you must know."

"More, it gets worse than this?" Noir sniffled.

"I'm afraid so, you see Amrita is the reason Nippongu is called the Golden Archipelago, not its abundance of gold. For its warriors have been using the stones for a long time to strengthen themselves. Make their bones and muscles harder and stronger, skin capable of blocking small arms fire, and as fast and agile as most large felines, minds as sharp as razors, and aura's surpassing even that of the Headmasters of the Academies."

Jaune paused before delivering the coup de grace, "But that is not the worst part. For if one does not channel Amrita properly, they can transform into a Grimm. That is my true fear with Penny. That she could irreparably change from the sweet girl you know, to a savage monster, with nothing but an endless hunger for human souls on her mind."

Reaching out and grasping his hand, Noir all but begged, "Jaune, please. Tell me you can help Penny. She's innocent in all of this. She never asked for any of this to happen to her. Will you at least try to help her, please?"

"Of course. When did I ever imply I was going to harm her?" Jaune stated matter-of-factly.

Noir threw her arms around her brother in thanks.

"There, there, everything is going to be alright. But I need you to know Noir, that there will be a reckoning for all those who meddled with the stones. Be it by my hand or one of your creations running rampant, it'll happen one way or another. That's a little thing they call Karma in Nippongu."

"Reap what you sow." Noir echoed.

Jaune nodded, "Exactly. Now, I would like you to inform your fellows of everything you just learned and hopefully, that will put a stop to this madness before it gets out of hand. While you're doing that, I'm going to have a much overdue talk with our Father."

He stopped at the door when Noir posed a question, "If they refuse or are more than likely forced to continue by Jacques Schnee?"

"Then Mr. Schnee and I will have to have a little talk. Face to face. Please excuse me."

After he'd gone all Noir could think was, _'Oum forgive us. We had no idea.'_

* * *

Jaune rapt on the door to his father's study three times before letting himself in. Charlemagne was sitting behind a polished Oakwood desk, in an overstuffed swivel chair. Surrounding the office on the walls were pictures of the families forbears. Thick drapes covered the walls and a stone fireplace on his left cast the whole room in shadows. Behind his father was the family heirloom. A heater shield with a sword stabbed through it. On the shield's face was the family crest, two golden arcs one overlapping the other.

Casting his gaze around the room for a moment Jaune commented, "I used to be intimidated by this room when I was younger. Now, all I see is opulence."

"I see it more as an homage to your ancestors, but I see how you could get that impression. Won't you have a seat?" Charlemagne motioned for the overstuffed armchair in front of his desk.

Jaune shook his head, "I'd rather stand, thank you."

"Very well. Something to drink perhaps?" Charlemagne offered, motioning towards the small bar to the right of his desk.

Again, Jaune shook his head, "No thank you, but I see you've taken a liking to the sake I brought back."

"Yes, it has more burn than the usual vintage,"

Jaune snorted, "I never knew you were such a wine snob."

"There is nothing wrong with appreciating the merits of a good drink…but you're not here for that are you?"

"I am not. Depending on how this conversation goes, another time perhaps."

Sighing Charlemagne said, "Down to business then."

The Arc Patriarch flicked his gaze to the shield and sword above him for a moment before he began to speak, "Jaune how much do you know of your Great-Great-Grandfather?"

"Other than the fact he was a renowned warrior that fought in the Great War? Nothing. What does this have to do with him?"

Steepling his fingers, Charlemagne continued, "Everything Jaune. For you see, when the War ended, all parties were ready and willing to pledge themselves to the Last King of Vale. But he turned them down establishing the Vytal accord instead…"

Charlemagne paused for dramatic effect, "Vale's last King was none other than your Great-Great-Grandfather, Julius Augustus Arc."

Jaune blinked at the revelation, "So I'm a prince?"

"The rightful heir to Vale, Vytal, and Vacuo." His father responded with a nod.

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place. The reason his parents refused to allow him to become a Hunter, a profession with an admittedly high mortality rate. They had something else in mind for him. "You wanted to use me for a political marriage."

Charlemagne shook his head, denying vehemently, "Not use you, no. I wanted you to have a safe life, a happy life. And I wanted to bring an end to this false peace that has lasted this past eighty years."

"False peace?"

His father stood, his fingers splayed across the desk as he leaned across it, his visage severe, "Yes a false peace. Peace where Faunus are treated as little more than second-class citizens at best or slaves for SDC mines at worst. Where Atlas blatantly disregards the Accord by enlisting their Academy graduates into their growing army of machines and build synthetic humanoids. As the people of Vacuo are forced to move around like nomads in their own lands due to one companies' greed, while Mistral turns a blind eye to Atlas' doings."

Fixing his son with a stern piercing gaze, he finished his impromptu speech, "I know you may hate me son, and I may deserve it, but remember this. A lie no matter how beautiful, no matter how ugly a truth it may hide, is still a lie!"

Jaune silently digested his father's words for a moment, after he was done, be bowed vertically at the waist, before he spoke, "I believe I owe you some form of apology. Growing up, I assumed you were an uncaring tyrant. Now I see that you have possibly the biggest heart in all of Remnant."

Charlemagne was struck numb, touched by his sons' humility and kind words. He covered his emotions with bluster for the most part, "Jaune I-please don't make me out to be some sort of saint! I've had my share of failures particularly when it comes to you. And straighten up, would you? You're an Arc, you bow to no man!"

Doing just that, Jaune continued, "I wasn't finished. I may understand why you did what you did, and even respect you for it to a point, but did you not once take my feelings into account?"

Running a hand down his face "Jaune, son, you were six when you decided you wanted to be a Hunter! All children want to be heroes when they're that age. None at that age really understand what it actually means to go out and kill monsters day in and out, that they or their friends could die at any second."

"But I kept asking and kept saying no." Jaune pointed out.

"I was a father who didn't want to receive **_the call_**. The one where the parents are informed their child died valiantly fighting 'the good fight' against the scourge. It's the same hollow words all parents are told when their children are killed in action. Tell me Jaune, did you ever once think of your mother and how she would act if you died?"

"She has other children." He pointed out, but the rebuttal sounded weak, even to his ears.

Charlemagne nodded, "Yes, she loves all your sisters equally whether they came from her or not. It is the same with Himiltrude. But they aren't you. When you were born…heh, I'd never seen your mother so happy. Himiltrude took one look at her and said to me she wanted a son of her own. She wanted to be as happy as your mother was then."

Jaune nodded accepting his father's rebuke, "You said you could not respect my decision then, that I was too young…I may have been young, but I was not so young as to be unable to understand sacrifice. That's what that woman did, she sacrificed. Her life for our town, and her eyes so I could see. I wished to honor that sacrifice. That is something you never understood back then. Will you respect my wishes now?"

In response, Charlemagne poured a second glass of sake, "I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. Now, how about that drink?"

Taking the previously offered drink, and seat

Cocking his head to the side, the samurai inquired, "Vale I understand, but how and why Vytal and Vacuo?"

"As I'm sure you know, I'm from Vale. But did you know your Aunt is from Vacuo, while your mother is from Vytal?"

Jaune shook his head. He did not.

Charlemagne took a sip of his drink, "Yes, your mother was a part of a group indigenous to the island, and your aunt comes from a rather large rough group who all but run Vacuo from the shadows."

The blonde samurai shook his head, "I have no claim on Vacuo, I am not Himiltrude's son. Even if she is the equivalent of royalty as you say, Vacuo should go to Rackley by right of birth."

His father chuckled, "As I said, Himiltrude and Hildegarde love you all equally as if you were their own children. Thus when each of you is born, the other adopts you legally as their own. Thus you are the first heir to all our territories'."

"And the girls you likely intend for me to marry, there from Mistral and Atlas, aren't they?"

"You've become quite perceptive in your time away," the Arc Patriarch noted happily, "Yes, the girls are from Mistral and Atlas respectively. If you do this, if you tie the knot, you will effectively become the first king of a united Remnant."

Jaune had one final question, "Why do you want me to do this so badly?"

"Because I believe in you. If anyone could fix this mess, it would be my son." Charles said with pride.

This threw his son for a loop, "You believe in me?"

"But of course. I'm your father. I may not agree with your decisions, but I never once didn't believe you could actually do it."

"You just thought I would get killed," Jaune noted sourly.

"Hunters fresh out of the academies have a sixty percent mortality rate in their first-year son. If you wanted to become a miner, a Faunus Rights Activist, or even an explorer, I would've supported you wholeheartedly because you would've had a lesser chance of dying within the first year." Charles replied, his tone flat.

"Look, Dad, can we both just agree to share the blame? That we both messed up and move on?"

Raising his glass, the head of the Arc clan said, "I can drink to that."

The two clinked glasses and downed their drinks. "About these fiancés of mine what happened to them?"

"They both joined Combat Schools when you disappeared. Now that your back, if you're willing, the engagement could be reinstated…" His father left it up to him, which Jaune appreciated, but he also couldn't hide the hopefulness in his tone.

"Do you really believe in me? He asked after a moment of silence.

Charlemagne nodded, "If anyone could unite Remnant under one banner it would be you. You look at Faunus and just see people. You see someone in need and help them. You're given the gift of sight, and the first thing you want to do is fight and protect others. You have the makings of a King Jaune, you just need to realize it."

Nodding to himself, Jaune spoke with resolve, "Nioh. That is what they call me back in Nippongu. I suppose it is time to start living up to the title."

"Ah yes, I've meant to ask before now, but what does that mean, anyway?"

Jaune sighed through his teeth, knowing what was coming as he bit out, "Benevolent King. It means Benevolent King."

It started out as a chuckle, but soon Charlemagne was consumed by a fit of full-blown laughter. "I'm sorry, I truly am. It's just, the irony."

"Ahem, yes. Well anyway, if at all possible, I would like to meet them in Atlas. A recent matter as come to my attention that needs to be resolved soon."

Hearing the severity in his son's tone at the end, Charles laughter died in his throat, "I see. I'll make the arrangements. Though I should warn you, don't expect them to be happy about learning the engagement is back on."

Standing, the Silver-Eyed Warrior replied, "I wouldn't expect them to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to win."

Knowing his was talking about defeating his eldest daughter, the man rose from behind his desk, following in his son's footsteps, "Now this, I have to see."

* * *

When Jaune arrived, his family stared in awe as he was wearing his full armor for the first time. Along with his _suneate_ , and _kote_ , he wore a white _dō_ a cuirass with connected _sode_ , spaulders than bent, conforming to the curvature of his shoulders. The center of the chest armor had two golden arcs on the chest. Around the armor, he wore a _yoroi katabira_ , an armored jacket that had chainmail stitched between two layers of cloth. His katabira was of black silk with gold trim, which contrasted nicely with his cloak. On his head, he had a _kabuto_ helm, with two pairs of golden horns on the side with his personal emblem in the center. Along with the helm, he had a _mengu_ , a faceplate. His mengu was of iron coated in gold in the shape of a screaming face. Around his waist was a _kusazuri_ , greaves of iron and leather that covered the front and back of his lower body and upper legs, ending where his suneate began.

He carried **_Onikiri no Nioh_** in his left hand by its knuckleduster grip.

His sisters and parents stared in awe as he stood before them in his full regalia. Rouge, his opponent, was the first to find her voice, "Jaune, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, but I can assure you this is for more than just show. I'm ready when you are." He intoned, bending at the waist and bowing towards the ten foot deep, one hundred foot wide pit that served as the families sparring arena.

With a smirk, Rouge dropped down into the sand-filled pit, landing lightly on the balls of her feet, Jaune following shortly afterward. A protective barrier sprang up over the pit, as the two combatants stared one another down. Jaune calmly analyzed his sister as she took a ready stance, her blade held before her.

Her weapon of choice was a Rapier-flamethrower hybrid Le Pucelle, was held at the ready. With a push of a small trigger, the reinforced metal tubing that acted as a handguard would set a unique mixture of fire and gravity dust alight, which she could use to either coat her blade in flames or spray out in an arc, burning all in her path. Combined with her semblance, it made her quite dangerous at close to mid-range.

She wore a tiara on her head, with a metal corset over a long black dress that was open via a large seam in the front for ease of movement. The dress also had bits of armor, with black stockings covering her legs, simple if armored leather boots on her feet, and gleaming steel gauntlets on her hands.

 _'_ _I wonder how quickly I should end this,'_ Jaune thought to himself, _'One hit, two, maybe three? I don't want to seem like I'm showing off, but at the same time, I need them to know I can take care of myself now.'_

"Lien for your thoughts little brother? Rouge called out, seeing he wasn't all there.

"Hmm, have we started already? I didn't hear anyone say start." Jaune said coming out of his trance.

Chuckling, Rouge replied, "The fight started the moment the barrier went up, and you've been spacing out. Don't tell me my looks have left you stunned?" she joked flipping her braid behind her head and batting her eyes at him flirtatiously.

"Afraid not, but you're sure to make a man quite happy one-day sister dear. I was wondering how long this fight should last."

Giving him an encouraging smile Rouge replied, "Don't worry Jauney, I'll go easy on you."

This earned a dark chuckle from the built warrior, "I was actually wondering how quickly I should end the fight. With that comment, I'm leaning towards ending it in one blow."

"Pff, feeling a bit full of yourself are we?" Rouge inquired, "I mean, I don't doubt you had some excellent teachers Jaune, but I've been a Huntress for six years. I've got the experience you don't have."

"And I've fought in a war." Jaune shot back.

"Point." Rouge conceded.

"Enough talk," Jaune said before he suddenly disappeared from her vision only for an explosion to take place in the pit milliseconds later, kicking up a cloud of sand.

When the dust cloud cleared, Jaune was standing three feet away from his eldest sister, his still sheathed blade slammed into the earth at her feet.

"Defend yourself." He finished.

 _'_ _He's fast!'_ Rouge noted as she leaped over his back and stabbed at his blind spot. Yet Jaune spun on his heel and almost casually brought his still sheathed blade up to deflect the attack. The two stared each other down once again, this time their weapons at the ready.

"Why haven't you unsheathed your blade?" Rouge asked keeping her blade held in a fencer's stance.

"Too dangerous to spar with live steel," Jaune replied, his eyes flicking briefly to Tome and Muramasa.

Cocking her head to the side in confusion, Rouge echoed, "Too dangerous? Jaune, I have an aura. I'll be fine."

"Aura doesn't matter to Nipponese steel." He replied before lunging at her with frightening speed and tiger-like grace. Going for an obvious overhead strike.

Rouge leaped back, out of range of the hit, before flicking Le Pucelle down and pulling the trigger, igniting her blade in flames. She then activated her semblance Mass Acceleration and unleashed a flurry of flaming stabs. Yet much to her shock, Jaune avoided each and every blow. He dodged, ducked, and wove in-between each strike like a snake, seconds before it could land. He closed in on her with the certainty of a predator stalking his prey.

Feeling pressed, Rouge slashed at him with her blade accelerating an arc of flame towards his head to gain a momentary reprieve. But Jaune was having none of it. He tucked and rolled under the attack, rising into a twirling spin which put him behind her. Not expecting the maneuver, she was unable to act before he struck her right on the back of the neck with his sheathed blade, using his momentum and spinning with such force, that she heard a 'pop' before she was sent flying into the opposite wall. As darkness claimed her vision, she heard him call out, " ** _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Ryūkansen."_**

* * *

"Rouge, Rouge wake up."

Slowly the Huntress felt her eyes opening. She found herself staring into the face of her worried little brother. Giving him a smile, she said, "Hey handsome. Isn't it the guy who's supposed to fall asleep with his head on the girl's lap?"

"Traditionally, yes. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern after giving a little chuckle at her joke.

Sitting up, Rouge felt her head swim for a moment. Cracking her neck, she groaned, "Damn Jaune, you hit like a Creep."

"You've been hit on by creeps while I was away….what are their names?" His tone dark and foreboding.

It took her a moment to decipher why he sounded so protective of her all of the sudden, once she did, she laughed, "Jaune, a Creep is a new kind of Grimm. It showed up a year or so after you left. Think of a bipedal lizard that likes to ram into things with its thick skull…"

She then gave him a sweet smile, "You were ready to go out and protect my honor weren't you?"

"Damn right I was. No creep is going to hit on my sister." He huffed, before asking "You sure you're ok?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine you worrywart. My Aura is taking care of the last bit of vertigo as we speak. Speaking of my aura, how much did I lose on that hit?"

Jaune looked at his scroll, and read off, "According to the recorder? Forty-five percent on my hit, and another fifteen on impact with the wall."

Letting out a shrill whistle, Rogue remarked, "Wow Jaune, you're a beast. All that and you were wearing heavy armor with your sword sheathed which you have yet to explain by the way." She pointed out, her eyes narrowed.

Shrugging he replied, "It's not my secret to tell. If you want to know, ask Tome or Muramasa."

Taking to her feet, Rouge nodded, "Alright, I will…where is everyone by the way?" she inquired noticing they were now the only two in the basement.

"I guess Mark and Jane showed up right as our fight started. Mark checked you over to make sure you were ok, then they all went upstairs. Mark wanted to get medical history on the others, and Jane brought a chocolate cheesecake."

"Ah, the old Arc sweet tooth," Rouge noted.

"Yep." He agreed as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

They found the others in the sitting room talking calmly and eating dessert along with tea. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much, just catching up," Mark replied as he passed two plates with cheesecake and a cup of tea perched on it down to them.

As the two ate their treat, Rouge posed a question to the two smiths in the group, "Muramasa, Tome, I was wondering if you could tell me why Jaune wouldn't pull his sword out during our spar? He said Nipponese steel isn't meant for sparring. But when I asked him for an explanation, he told me to talk to you two."

Granddaughter and Grandfather shared a look and held a silent conversation between themselves. After a moment, the elder of the two nodded, motioning for the younger to proceed, which she did after clearing her throat.

"Well, you see Rouge-san, Nipponese steel called Tamahagane or Jewel Steel in your tongue is rather unusual. It is forged from the sands of our homeland, which for some reason or another, has some rather unique properties."

"Unique properties?" she echoed in inquiry.

Tome nodded, "Yes, for reasons we do not fully understand, Tamahagane can negate the barrier effect of Aura upon contact."

That got all the remnant natives attention. Noir was instantly intrigued, "It can negate the barrier effect of Aura?"

"Yes. Once this fact was discovered, our people have been forging bladed weapons and bows, and have worn full suits of armor ever since." She finished.

"Aura negating metal…it's as fascinating as it is a terrifying prospect." Noir mused to herself, but the sentiment was echoed by all present.

Mark stood and stretched, "Well, this was fun, but I've worked sixteen hours straight at the hospital. I'm going to go home and pass out in my bed for the next day or so."

Turning to Jaune, he bumped fists with him and said, "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. Drinks are on me next time we're both free." Jaune promised.

Smirking and lighting a cig on his way out, even as Hildegarde frowned at him for smoking in her house he said, "I'll hold you to that, later man."

"Get out of here with that cancer stick Mark Pine!" Jaune's mother yelled at his friend's retreating back.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" he replied hastily ducking his head as he fled out the front door just in case she decided to throw something heavy his way…It wouldn't have been the first time.

* * *

Just as Jaune as preparing to turn in for the night in his old room, which was filled with various old knick-knacks that he now felt he could do without, he heard a knock at his door. Opening it, he found Indigo standing at his door, her hands held behind her back, a shy look on her face. Giving her a warm, welcoming smile he stepped aside and said, "Won't you come in?"

She did so and caught a hint of a mass of loose papers clutched behind her back before she spun around to face him. Indigo stared at him in silence for a time, prompting Jaune to ask, "Is there something I can do for you Indy?"

Hearing her old nickname being uttered earned a smile from the sixteen-year-old girl, "I really missed you while you were gone, big brother."

"And I missed you." He replied, reaching out and ruffling her dark-purple hair affectionately, causing her to shake her head and scowl at him in mock affront.

Clearing her throat, she told him, "Anyway, I got you a present…I took to collecting it while you were gone." She proceeded to offer him the stack of paper she was holding behind her back.

Accepting them, Jaune's eyes quickly widened when he realized he was holding sheet music in his hands for some of his favorite songs, rock music primarily. As he was continually refused training as a Hunter, he found solace in the guitar, especially Rock'n'Roll as his father couldn't stand it.

 _'_ _There must be dozens of songs here.'_ Jaune thought as he flipped through the large stack, turning to his little sister he said earnestly, "Thank you Indy. I don't know what to say."

She suddenly threw her arms around him and began sniffling into his nightshirt, "Say you won't leave again! It sucked around here without my big brother, everyone kept asking me where you went, and I didn't know what to tell them! Whenever I got scared, or homesick at combat school, or had a nightmare, you weren't there…you weren't there when I needed you…"

 _'_ _I hate it when dad is right.'_ Jaune thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his little sister, who had his shirt in a death-grip and was refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry, it seems I was selfish." He admitted.

Indigo shook her head, "I understand why you did it, though that took me awhile. I-I just feel like I missed out on so much with you."

Stroking her hair affectionately, Jaune replied, "I feel much the same…I have something for you Indy."

Reaching under his bed, Jaune pulled out a polished wooden case. Flicking the brass clasps, he opened the lid revealing a guitar-like instrument with a square body and a long thin neck.

"What is it?" She asked in awe.

"A Shamisen. The Nipponese variant of a guitar. I learned how to play it during my time away. I want you to have it." Jaune told her as he ran a finger across the strings, producing a melodious thrum much unlike a typical guitar.

"M-Me? But why? Can't you just play the songs I got you on it instead?" she asked.

Cocking his head to the side in thought, Jaune replied, "I suppose I could, but it wouldn't sound the same."

"I bet you could do it!" Indigo seemed excited at the prospect.

Sighing in defeat, Jaune said, "Well if I'm going to learn to play these songs on a shamisen, then someone will have to take care of my old six-string." He went over to the corner where a leather case sat and offered it to her, You up for it?"

"You mean it?!" She beamed hopping on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Jaune nodded sagaciously, "Sure do. Take care of it, though, it's older than both of us. According to dad, it belonged to grandpa."

"I will, I will, I promise!" Indigo gave him the closest thing to a bone crushing hug she could. "Jaune, I'm really glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back Indy. Now, off to bed. I think we've both had enough excitement for one day." He said motioning her towards his door with gentle pushes.

Once she was gone, Jaune looked at the sheet music then at his shamisen, then at his clock _. 'It's only eleven, I suppose I could spend an hour trying to work on We Will Rock You.'_

He stayed up long into the night, happy to finally be home.

* * *

 **Chapter length: 12,255 words Number of Pages: 25 Date Completed: 3/10/17**

* * *

 **AN: This chapter…this chapter. I started this chapter on Monday. I finished it on Friday, and it is 4,255 words longer than I intended it to be. Still, I wrote this all in a business week, so that's something right? But man, a lot of reveals happened in this chap, in particular with Penny, whom I feel isn't used nearly often enough in RWBY fan fiction. I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this fic as it will allow me to touch on a number of topics as I go. Human greed, environmentalism, cultural differences and how they approach the same problems, and lastly and most importantly, how thin the line is between a hero and a villain…**

 **But enough of my rambling, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to Rogue Trader, which I'm planning on updating next. That said till next time, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


End file.
